


Hello, Dr Bloom

by MollyBee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: desperate puppy, he fancied everyone, i want alana to be happy and hannibal is a douchecanoe and will is still a bit unstable so chilton, i'm meant to be revising, pre slash, unrequited and then almost hopefully potentially requited love lust crush whatever, you can't tell me that chilton didnt fancy alana a little bit in entree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBee/pseuds/MollyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton is crushing on everyone.<br/>Everyone.<br/>But mostly Alana Bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Dr Bloom

She walks into his office, Will Graham in tow, and he’s smitten the second she opens her mouth. He’ll admit that perhaps he’s on a bit of a rebound; his divorce papers came through this morning, and the last few days he’s been flirting with anything that moves. Jack Crawford wasn’t terribly appreciative.

But Alana Bloom certainly seems to be. He thinks his awe of her might be coming across too much, so he passes off his opinions as Gideon’s- although Gideon is slightly infatuated with her. She smiles at his words, and had Will Graham not been there, he’d have made a move.

The next time he sees her, he is convinced that she’s in love with Will Graham, and so he turns his attentions to Hannibal Lecter instead. The man is much more receptive, although his responses are more sinister than flirtatious. He’ll take what he can get though.

And then his digestive system gets remodelled and honestly, flirting and dating and all that jazz are just not on the top of his itinerary. He prefers solitude, mostly. He talks to Will Graham more than anyone, but he doubts talking to him counts as being social in any format, let alone when Will is in a cage as his patient. He doesn’t continue their daily chats (read: Will being largely unresponsive unless the topic is Hannibal, so Chilton basically just talking at him instead) once Will is released. Despite their blooming camaraderie from them both suspecting Hannibal, they aren’t friends. He only realises how convenient his avoidance of social occasions was when he finds himself with no alibi for basically any of the Chesapeake Ripper’s crimes and two dead FBI agents in his kitchen.

He’s sitting handcuffed to a table opposite Alana Bloom, who is apparently a moron now but still beautiful , absent mindedly considering buying ties in a slightly paler shade of orange than this jumpsuit because the colour really is quite nice and BANG he’s shot in the face and Alana doesn’t even look concerned because no one is listening to him or Will Graham when they protest his innocence. He falls unconscious thinking about how different things could have been if he’d asked Alana out for coffee and instead of that monster getting his claws into, she’d been out with him. Sure, he wasn’t the nicest of people, but he wasn’t a cannibalistic serial killer, despite public opinion.

Despite all his hopes, he isn’t dead, but Jack Crawford insists he has to pretend to be. He’s moved to a hospital three states away under a pseudonym with armed guards just in case. He doubts that would be enough if Hannibal really wanted him dead, but he appreciates the effort. He makes sure the guards know this with a casual nod every time they check no one has climbed through the window and stabbed him. Happy days.

Alana is inconsolable at Hannibal’s trial. She excuses herself at one point and he bumps into her outside. She looks disapprovingly at the cigarette in his hand, and he finds that oddly amusing; that they’re outside a room where dozens of the worst crimes are being recounted, and she’s more disgusted with his flirtation with lung cancer than anything. They’ve all been desensitised after the whole Hannibal ordeal.

He realises suddenly that they’ve not ever had a proper conversation, and he actually has no idea what she’s like. He doesn’t know what her favourite pizza toppings are (spinach for him, he’s so grateful his digestive system can process cheese because he could not live without pizza), and he doesn’t know her favourite colour, and he wonders if his little crush on her is almost in the Hannibal realm of creepy. He’s certainly objectifying her a little, although that probably isn’t as bad as using her as a substitute for a murderous incarnation of Will Graham that doesn’t exist (thank god) as Hannibal did.

His cigarette has burnt down to cinders and she’s looking at him with such concern that he doesn’t even think about the impassive face she had right up until the bullet entered his cheek. She was right to hate him, with the information she had anyway.

She asks him if he wants to grab something to eat.

Part of him is ecstatic, but most of him thinks she’s probably just making sure his blood sugar hasn’t plummeted to the point where he may collapse because she really has too much to deal with.

The rest of him really wants to know her favourite colour.


End file.
